


You're never gonna believe it

by zeek_the_random



Series: Zeek Does MMoM 2020 [8]
Category: 6teen (Cartoon)
Genre: Brief scene, MMoM 2020, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2020, Short, character denies masturbating, discussion of public masturbation by a pervert, mention of two guys probably hooking up in public bathrooms, mmom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeek_the_random/pseuds/zeek_the_random
Summary: Nikki relates a bad work experience one of the clones had to the others
Series: Zeek Does MMoM 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726786
Kudos: 4





	You're never gonna believe it

**Author's Note:**

> Once Posted I never look at these stories/chapters again. This is all just id fic that I post in case someone else might like it. I do not view hits or kudos and comments are disabled.
> 
> This is the eighth of the MMoM 2020 fics I have done. I don't know if I'll do all 31 days but I'll put up everyone I do in a series. I will not be adding them to the collection however since I personally dislike the control mods of collections can exert over fics in them. I mean I post and forget these things so I don't like anyone no matter how trustworthy having that kind of power over my id fics

You’re never gonna believe...

“You guys are never going to believe what just happened,” Nikki said shaking her head. “One of the clones just walked in on some perv jerking it in the dressing room.” She shuddered as she told the others. “I actually feel sorry for them for once having to see that.”

“Gross,” Jen said shaking her head. “I mean if it wasn’t for the fact I know Jonesy was working at that crappy hot dog cart out side I’d have asked if it was him.”

“Hey, I can assure you that I don’t need to jerk it here or anywhere else,” Jonesy said quickly and everyone laughed. “Hey I’m a total chick magnet I don’t need to resort to that.”

“Dude I’ve slept over at your house and your not quiet,” he said in a distracted tone causing everyone to turn toward him and Jonesy to look embarassed. “What everyone does it and if your gonna do it here at the mall go to the Bathroom like those two guys in the cowboy hats.” He got the impression from their faces that they wanted to say something to him but before anyone could Wyatt changed the subject.

The End


End file.
